LiLi
by Des Parfaits
Summary: Mereka telah bertemu. Mereka akan menyatu. Menyatu dalam cinta suci sebuah Lili putih [Sulay]


"_Kebahagian yang sangat tulus. Kedamaian yang bersinar. Keteduhan yang sangat dalam. Hanya itu yang ingin aku lihat dari pancaran wajah manismu. Dan mungkin aku bodoh. Kau juga mungkin berfikir bahwa aku bodoh. Tapi... aku lebih bodoh jika membiarkanmu selalu bersedih dengan 'apa' yang ada di dirimu. Aku lebih bodoh jika tak berbuat apa-apa dan hanya merayumu untuk tidak bersedih lagi. Aku lebih bodoh jika mau saja ditipu oleh senyum manis namun palsumu itu selama aku masih bernafas—"_

"_Kau memang sangat bodoh—"_

* * *

**Disc**: Dae bukan pemilik dari cast.

**Warn**: Shounen-ai. Angst fanfic.

**Cast**: Kim Joonmyeon - Zhang Yixing.

**Note**: **Bold** style Yixing side, Underline style Joonmyeon side.

Check this one out!

* * *

**LiLi**

* * *

Lili putih? Siapa yang tak jatuh cinta pada bunga cantik itu. Sederhana, namun memiliki banyak makna. Polos, namun memiliki banyak hal yang tak tersirat di balik kepolosannya. Ya, aku menyukai bunga Lili, mencintai bunga Lili. Kurasa kalian boleh anggap aku gila, karena aku tak akan membagi cintaku pada siapapun kecuali Tuhanku, orangtuaku, dan—Lili putih ini. Tak akan pernah membagi cintaku pada siapapun, sampai saat itu terjadi—.

.

* * *

.

"Joonmyeon hyung, kau mau langsung pulang?"

Suara bass khas seorang Park Chanyeol menggelegar di telinga Kim Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon membalikkan badannya yang sudah separuh keluar gerbang kampus menghadap Chanyeol, "Ne, waeyo? Kau mau mentraktirku karena sudah berhasil membuatmu malu dihadapan Baekhyun?" candanya saat melihat raut wajah tampan Chanyeol yang masih memerah akibat ulahnya tadi. Chanyeol hanya memutar jengah bola matanya.

"Demi kecadelan Oh Sehun, kumohon jangan ingatkan aku pada kejadian itu lagi, eoh. Dan aku tak bermaksud mentraktirmu apapun, tapi—" ucapan Chanyeol menggantung, membuat Joon Myeon memiringkan kepala menanti kalimat selanjutnya. Chanyeol terlihat gugup dan—malu.

"Tapi kau jangan menertawakanku hyung." pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah tertunduk. Joonmyeon semakin tak mengerti, ia hanya mengangguk mantap. '**Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau ucapkan, bocah?**' batinnya.

"Aku.. ingin kau menemaniku ke toko bunga—"

"Dan bunga itu untuk Baekhyun?" potong Joonmyeon cepat. Chanyeol semakin menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat menunggu hyungnya itu terbahak-bahak menertawainya. Namun untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol tak kunjung mendengar suara tawa Joonmyeon yang sangat menyebalkan di seluruh dunia—baginya. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan mendongakkan kepala, mendapati Joonmyeon memamerkan senyum malaikatnya pada Chanyeol. Alis bocah itu terangkat.

"Kajja, akan ku temani."

Joonmyeon menarik lengan Chanyeol dan membawanya ke toko bunga terdekat. Dua namja tampan itupun berkeliling sebentar, dan kalian tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Joonmyeon? Ya. Dia memikirkan bunga Lili putih yang sangat ia cintai. Saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok itu, ia segera menarik Chanyeol.

"Kau lihat bunga ini. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" tanya Joonmyeon sarat akan nada memerintah. Bocah polos itu mengangkat satu alisnya—berfikir, lalu senyum lebar lima jari menghiasi wajahnya yang tampak seperti bocah itu.

"Cantik dan—sederhana hyung." itulah komentar Chanyeol akhirnya. Joonmyeon tersenyum. Lega karena ada lagi yang akan menyukai Lili putih.

"Lalu kau mau mengambil ini untuk Baekhyun?" tanya Joonmyeon menyadarkan Chanyeol yang masih terkagum dengan Lili itu. Chanyeol mengangguk cepat.

"Tuan, kami memilih ini dan tolong tata secantik mungkin." ucap Joon Myeon kepada sang pemilik toko. Tak lama pemilik toko itu menyodorkannya sebucket Lili putih cantik dan dipermanis dengan pita merah darah yang terjuntai bebas mengikat gaun putihnya. Dua namja itu segera keluar bergegas menuju tempat dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan bertemu.

"Hei, jika Baekhyun bertanya mengapa kau memberinya Lili, kau akan menjawab apa?" pertanyaan Joonmyeon pun berhasil membuat raut wajah Chanyeol sedikit menegang. Ya. Dia harus menjawab apa? Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol, Joonmyeon mulai menjelaskan.

"Kau jawab saja apa yang kau pertama kali kau pikirkan saat melihat bunga ini." ujar Joonmyeon lembut diiringi angukan paham dari Chanyeol. Tak terasa mereka sampai disebuah taman kota tak begitu ramai—cenderung sepi namun cukup indah dan teduh. Dari tempat mereka berdiri terlihat sosok Baekhyun tengah duduk sendiri dengan headset terpasang ditelinga. Joonmyeon menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Hwaiting Park Chanyeol. Aku tinggal dulu, ne?" ucapnya dan berlalu pergi sebelum namja tinggi itu menahannya. Refleks Joonmyeon menoleh. terlihat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Gomawo, ne?"

Sunggingan malaikat nampak lagi diwajah Joonmyeon lalu mengangguk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan dua insan yang diyakininya akan menyatu itu.

.

* * *

.

Hah. Aku terlalu sering membantu teman-temanku mendapatkan cinta mereka masing-masing. Dengan senang hati aku membantu mereka karena itu sangat menarik. Selain bisa meledek mereka, aku juga membuat orang-orang yang mencintai Lili putih semakin banyak. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Ah. Aku sudah mencintai Lili. Entah. Sampai saat itu terjadi—.

.

* * *

.

Joonmyeon membanting tubuh dibangku taman kesayangannya. Kenapa? Oh jangan bilang karena bunga Lili. Bingo! Ia menyukai taman ini karena disekelilingnya dipenuhi bunga lili dengan berbagai macam warna. Sungguh membuat hatinya yang seolah rusak, otaknya yang seolah konslet, karena tugas-tugas kuliah, seperti di rombak ulang saat berada disini. Pembangun jiwa baru bagi seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Sejak pertama kali ia kesini sampai sekarang, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Entah kenapa orang-orang tak mengerti taman ini atau bagaimana, Joonmyeon tak tahu.

"Aneh. Ini sangat indah dan nyaman. Kenapa sangat sepi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Begitu seterusnya sampai saat itu terjadi—

.

* * *

.

**Tubuhku seolah mati. Tapi aku masih dapat merasakan jantungku yang semakin hari detakannya semakin melemah. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berbaring disini. Mataku selalu terpejam. Tubuhku kaku. Telingaku hanya menangkap suara-suara samar dan lebih seringnya—yang aku yakini—adalah isakan. Sampai kapan aku akan berada dalam tidur panjang? Aku lelah seperti mayat. Aku belum mati. Hey siapapun tolong aku!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Hyuuung, kau mau kemana?"

Lagi—suara bass itu menggelegar ditelinga Joonmyeon. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Ke taman. Mau ikut?" tawar Joonmyeon dan dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun, hyung. Lain kali saja, ne? Dan itu Baekhyun. Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Pay pay." oceh Chanyeol. Joonmyeon hanya terkekeh melihat bocah yang sedang kasmaran itu.

Namja tampan itu segera menuju taman tersembunyinya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang berdiri di tengah kungkungan Lili putih di taman—nya. Keningnya berkerut, '**Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat ada orang lain di tempatku**' batin Joonmyeon dan mengklaim seenak jidatnya bahwa taman itu milik-nya. Joonmyeon tak memperdulikan orang yang diketahui namja itu. Ia tak dapat melihat wajah namja itu karena posisi namja yang membelakanginya. Yang dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas adalah; namja itu memakai pakain serba putih itu dari atas sampai bawah. '**Apa dia manusia?**' pikir Joonmyeon. '**Huh apa peduliku**' gumamnya sendiri. Joonmyeon tenggelam dalam tidur menikmati angin dan aroma tubuh lili yang ia cintai menggoda indera penciumannya. Satu jam ia tertidur, dirasa cukup, Joonmyeon membuka mata.

"Huwaaaaa!" pekiknya kaget melihat siapa yang ada disebelahnya. Joonmyeon menatap namja disebelahnya itu dengan teliti, namun tetap saja tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena dia menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Joonmyeon.

"A-annyeong. Apa kau manusia? Kalau iya, tolong jawab aku." sapa Joonmyeon, gugup sebenarnya. Takut kalau sosok itu bukan manusia. Namja itu bergerak—lebih tepatnya menggeliat, tangannya terangkat mengucek mata. Sepertinya dia juga tertidur. Namja itu menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon, tersenyum simpul menampakkan lekukan kecil dipipi kanannya. Joonmyeon tercengang. '**Aigo, seperti lili**' batinnya.

"Mianhae. Boleh aku berada di tempat ini?" ucap namja itu. Joonmyeon masih tercengang. Mencerna bayangan yang diterima otak dari matanya saat ini. Ini. Ini indah! Joonmyeon mengerjapkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Ohh, ne. Kau boleh menempati tempat ini juga. Ini bukan taman nenekku, hehe." jawabnya ramah melupakan klaim yang tadi ia layangkan untuk taman ini. Namja itu tersenyum.

"Zhang Yixing imnida. Kau?" namja bernama Yixing itu memperkenalkan diri. Joonmyeon masih tertegun. Suaranya sangat lembut—cenderung lemah. Dengan cepat ia menyadarkan kembali dirinya.

"Kim Joonmyeon imnida." sahutnya seraya tersenyum, Yixing pun ikut tersenyum.

.

Hening—

.

"Kim Joonmyeon?"

"Ne?"

"Kau menyukai lili?"

"Yup. Kau?"

"Sama. Warna apa yang paling kau sukai?"

"Putih. Kau?"

"Sama."

* * *

Mereka telah bertemu. Mereka akan menyatu. Menyatu dalam cinta suci sebuah lili putih.

* * *

Joonmyeon duduk lemas dibangku lorong rumah sakit. Di sampingnya tergeletak sebucket lili putih. Telapak tangannya menutup wajah tampannya. Berbait-bait doa ia panjatkan untuk seseorang di dalam sana yang sedang kritis. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat dalam. Khawatir orang itu tidak bisa bertahan. Khawatir dirinya tidak bisa melihat senyum manis orang itu. Dirinya tidak bisa menertawai kepolosan tingkah orang itu. Dirinya tidak bisa menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi putih orang itu. Dirinya tidak bisa mengecup hangat kening orang itu, saat orang itu sedang menangis sedih. Menangis bahagia. Menangis pilu. Menangis menahan semua '_apa_' yang ada dalam dirinya. Ya. Orang yang telah merebut cintanya dari si lili putih hanya untuk orang itu—seorang.

"Mianhae, aku tak bisa harus seperti ini. Zhang Yixing—kau dan lili putih ini adalah... hidupku." lirih Joonmyeon.

******.**

* * *

******.**

**Jantungku. Ya jantungku yang kurasakan berdetak kencang beberapa saat lalu, karena keinginanku untuk bertahan. Keinginanku untuk hidup. Dan karena orang itu. Yang membuat detak jantungku semakin berdetak cepat. Yang membuatku merasakan akan hidup lebih lama lagi. Dan karena bunga Lili putihnya. Lili putihnya yang memberiku semangat. Lili putihnya yang memberiku ketegaran. Lili putihnya yang memberiku impian hidup semakin besar. Lili putihnya yang membuatku lebih sabar menghadapi '_apa_' yang ada dalam diriku. Ya. Lili putih itu ia berikan padaku bersama cintanya. Cinta yang belum pernah aku rasakan. Cinta suci dari Lili putih. Aku mencintainya. Namun aku membencinya. Sosok yang rela memberikan detak jantungnya untukku. Hingga saat ini kurasakan detak jantungku yang melemah berubah menjadi degupan normal. Supaya... aku dapat merasakan cinta yang lebih darinya~**

* * *

"_Kebahagian yang sangat tulus. Kedamaian yang bersinar. Keteduhan yang sangat dalam. Hanya itu yang ingin aku lihat dari pancaran wajah manismu. Dan mungkin aku bodoh. Kau juga mungkin berfikir bahwa aku bodoh. Tapi aku lebih bodoh jika membiarkanmu selalu bersedih dengan 'apa' yang ada di dirimu. Aku lebih bodoh jika tak berbuat apa-apa dan hanya merayumu untuk tidak bersedih lagi. Aku lebih bodoh jika mau saja ditipu oleh senyum manis namun palsumu itu selama aku masih bernafas—_"

"Kau memang sangat bodoh—"

"_Zhang Yixing. Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan, oke? Namun, ya, aku akui aku memang bodoh meski teman-temanku mengakui bahwa aku cukup pintar dalam segala hal. Saat bersamamu... aku menjadi seseorang yang ku rasa paling bodoh... aku tak pernah menyesal menjadi orang terbodoh sekalipun yang ada di dunia ini... tak akan pernah menyesal... sampai akhir nafasku... karena rasa cinta yang dalam._"

Hening—

"_Zhang Yixing. Biarkan aku berdetak dalam dadamu, ne? Biarkan aku yang menjadi pengalir darah dalam nadi di seluruh tubuhmu, ne? Biarkan aku yang menjadi sumber kehidupanmu, ne? Biarkan detak jantungku berhenti dengan sendirinya dalam tubuhmu, ne? Aku ingin tetap bersamamu. Aku ingin tetap hidup—lebih dekat denganmu. Aku ingin kau bisa merasakan aku dan cintaku—dekat denganmu. Gomawo. Saranghae..._"

"Aku membencimu—"

"_...jeongmal saranghae.._"

KLIK

Tayangan itupun habis. Seiring dengan turunnya butiran bening dari mata indah seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Aku membencimu Kim Joonmyeon—"

"...nado jeongmal saranghae..."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

******ini ff terkilat yang Dae bikin gegara habis dengerin lagunya Naff - Kaulah Hidup Dan Matiku #tsaah# ckck~ mianhae jika terlalu lebay dan sinetron banget -_-  
**

******at last, mind to review?**

******gomawo, DaeDae XOXO^^**


End file.
